


[Art] Most Lacking a Gentleman's Seat

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Art, Digital Media, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agrias has a little more practice in this sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Most Lacking a Gentleman's Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



> For the prompt: Agrias and Mustadio. Agrias/Mustadio, if you feel up for it, but I will happily go for a friendship or comrades-in-arms theme (or a total standoff, if that's your perception/preference). Any exploring differences in social castes or differences in religious outlook, Agrias' chivalry and/or abandonment by the Church, or any complications that might have arisen during or after the events of the game would be great!
> 
> Man, I really wanted to work in some Mustadio/Agrias in here, but I'm a bit unsteady with the characters writing-wise. I'm sorry, the best I could do was Agrias competently holding the jouncing Mustadio on the chocobo — though if Mustadio would just look forward and down, he would at least have a fine view &gt;.&gt;

  



End file.
